Santana's Top 10
by Anjelica4x14
Summary: Santana's top 10 orgasms! Yay. Rated M for smut. Maybe I'll continue! Review for more. First fanfic! Thanks. Yup basically just a bunch of Brittana filth.
1. Chapter 1

Santana's POV

I opened my eyes for what seemed like the 1000th time tonight, I turned on my phone to find it was 4:13 am. I sighed knowing I likely wouldn't get much sleep. I turned back over when a heard a shuffling sound beside me, it brought a smile to my face remembering what had just occurred only hours before. Before me was the woman who took my breath away more times than my Lima Heights self would like to admit. (Of course it was Brittany, who else would you think it was?!) She looks so peaceful when she sleeps and always so beautiful with no eff-

My thoughts got cut off when all I saw were deep blue eyes fluttering open

"I'm sorry I woke you baby, go back to sleep"

"I could feel you staring at me. San why are you awake? It's still night time." She said sleepily

"I'm just restless tonight I guess" I honestly had no idea why I was tired. I was sure I would've been passed out after 3 rounds of sweet lady loving.

"How are you not sleeping after what we did earlier tonight?!" Damn was she reading my mind?

"I don't know Britt, I think I could go for another round if you're up for it?" I wiggled my eyebrows. Not my best line but being awake for so long would be my best excuse for that.

"If I ever say no to hot lady sex with you, I'm gonna need you to give me a time-out and make me think about what I did." She laughed at her own joke which made me giggle.

"Like a teacher student role play!? If so I am so putting that on our-" I was cut off again by a Brittany flinging the sheets off our bodies and straddling my stomach.

"Shut up and let's fuck" she's going to be the death of me.

She started by cupping my face as she kissed me slowly with passion until her tongue swiped my bottom lip and I eagerly granted access to her warm tongue looking to explore my mouth.

As the kisses got more intense she let go of my face and intertwined her left hand with mine and placed our hands over my head. She started kissing all down my chin and throat and licked all the way up again. She knows that's my biggest turn on. She placed open mouthed kisses to my neck, absolutely loving the feeling of her attacking my neck.

She pulled away when she was satisfied and admired her work (I'll admire it in the morning)

I frowned at the loss of contact.

Until I saw her move back in, she licked a trail to my chest and placed a loving kiss in between my breasts then continued to lick to the swell of my breast then to the nipple. At this point I knew I was way passed being ready for Brittany to touch me where I needed most but I wasn't complaining. I felt her slowly lick my nipple and that's where I couldn't hold back a soft moan.

"Just be patient San, I love you."

Brittany answered my silent question.

She continued her assault on my breasts and started a trail of kisses just below my belly button, gently pulled away to reposition her self so she could get better access to my lady bits.

Brittany slid her fingers through my folds and we both gasped gasped when she grazed my clit.

"Baby, do that again"

"I have something a little better in mind."

She lowered her head down to my entrance and slowly licked from my hole to my clit. I wanted this feeling to last forever as she repeated the action several times until she latched onto my clit and started sucking.

Sucking hard.

I almost couldn't take it until once again she surprised me and roughly pushed two fingers into my now soaking pussy. She started at a steady pace while licking my clit and I was on top of the world. A few moments into it and she was jack hammering her fingers into me. She could tell I was close by my walls starting to clench and mercilessly sucked and licked at my clit and fingered me. I couldn't tell how loud I was being but honestly I couldn't find it in me to care because I was focused on how good Brittany was making me feel.

"Come for me baby, I need to see you cum." She husked into me and that's all it took for me to completely freeze and clench around her fingers for several seconds then with a loud scream into the air with my back arched and my fingers gripping the sheets beside me I came hard and long. Brittany cooed me as I was falling over the edge. Slowly licking me until I collapsed and coming up to lazily kiss me. That was definitely in my top 10 orgasms I've ever had. We whispered sweet nothings into each others ears until both of us finally passed out entangled in each other.

"I love you Britt."

"I love you too San, goodnight."

AN: Maybe I'll write a couple of Santana's top 10 orgasms in other chapters if you want me to continue! Leave a review and show some love!

Thanks for reading guys!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

AN: so I guess this story will be Santana's top 10 orgasms. Umm.. I guess we'll do a countdown from 10, I guess today's chapter will be #9!

Please review and show some love! Thanks for reading guys

Senior Prom Night

Santana's POV

Tonight has gone perfectly so far with Brittany, we had dinner with our friends, danced all night and went to a prom after party at Puck's house. Britt and I didn't want to get too messed up cause we wanted to remember this night for a long time. Britt and I drove to my house cause my parents were probably expecting me to throw a party or something but I wasn't complaining. Britt and I had to house to ourselves all night and I'm sure we could think of a few things to occupy our time tonight.

"Have I told you how stunning you look tonight babe?" I blushed for the 100th time tonight

"Only about 50 times Britt, you look absolutely amazing, I couldn't take my eyes off you all night" it was her turn to blush which made me smile.

Both of us were quiet when she led me to the bedroom, I sat down and watched Brittany enter my en suite.

I thought to myself how Brittany could go from cute and shy to sexy and dirty in a netter of seconds. It really blew my mind.

She emerged from the washroom, walked up to me and stood in between my legs. She lifted my dress up and started toying with my thighs. I looked up at her and when I saw the look in her eyes I just wanted to kiss her until the end of time.

"You're so beautiful, I can't wait to get you out of this dress. I've been waiting all night to get you alone."

I blushed

"I'm all yours Brittany, always."

In that moment Brittany kissed me with an urgency and I knew this was going to be a night of crazy sexy lady loving and I've never been so excited to get down and dirty with the girl I love most.

We stripped each others clothing off in a matter of seconds. I was on my knees on the bed and in front of me was Brittany laying on her back, facing Me. I grabbed Britt's thighs and brought her closer to I could bend down kiss her then slowly leave a trail of kisses to her earlobe and suck there for a moment then place open mouthed kisses down her neck and mark my territory there.

I know Brittany was enjoying this because all I could hear was her soft whimpers in my ear.

"Baby, you turn me on so much. I need you now"

Those were the words I needed to hear. I immediately grabbed her right thigh and brought it up to my chest tightly while I straddled her left thigh and connected our centers. We both gasped at the feeling and hummed in pleasure.

"You feel so good baby, I need you to start moving."

I started to grind on her pussy slow and hard at first and then I built up a rhythm.

"Faster baby, I'm getting close"

"Me too"

I started going faster and I before I even realized what was happening Brittany flipped us over so she was scissoring me from up top. I practically had my leg to my chest.

Thank God for Cheerios or else this would've been bad.

Brittany had both hands on the headboard above us and started going impossibly fast. I needed her to go harder so I grabbed her ass and pulled her that much closer to my pussy. We both groaned.

"I'm so close S-San"

"M-Me too baby"

We kept that pace for a minute more until I opened my eyes and saw Brittany looking me deep with her electric eyes with sweat forming on her forehead and a furrowed, focused brow. that's when I completely crashed over the edge with a scream of her name. I guess that's what threw her over the edge too because immediately after I screamed, she did and we rode out our orgasms together but what I didn't realize was I apparently got too sensitive and while she kept rolling her hips into me I came a second time even more forceful than the last one.

At this point Britt was obviously satisfied with what just happened she smirked at me which made me blush a little. (What?! That shit never happened to me before!)

"You need to be a top when scissoring more often, that was the sexiest thing I've ever experienced"

"I love you too Santana."

"Goodnight baby"

"Goodnight"

'Best prom night ever!' I thought to myself and drifted off to sleep.

AN: should I make these chapters maybe a bit longer. I don't know if you guys want to keep each chapter short or maybe a couple thousand words. Let me know! Thanks for reading guys!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

AN: okay! So I started making the chapters a bit longer but I want to know what you guys want to see next! So leave a review or pm me any ideas you might have for brittana sexy times. Thanks for reading! Show some love!

PS: this is set on their vacation in season 5

Number 8 on Santana's top 10

Santana was lost in her thoughts standing in the window facing the ocean. She was such a happy person nowadays. Maybe it was because she was reunited with the love of her life, or maybe it was because she was in Hawaii with the love of her life or that she was having amazing lady sex with the love of her life. Either way she wasn't complaining.

She was brought back to reality when she saw said love of her life wandering in the ocean about belly button deep. Wading in the water and enjoying the sun in her white bikini with gold metal accents. Santana then wondered why the hell she wasn't down on the beach with her girlfriend.

She was absolutely loving this vacation on Hawaii with Brittany. She couldn't help herself from breaking into a full sprint to her temporary bedroom and changing into one of her bikinis. She settled for a bold red strapless bikini and started walking towards the beach.

When she reached the beach her breath caught in her throat when she saw the beautiful sight in front of her which was Brittany.

"Wow." she smiled to herself.

She then tip toed in the ocean and placed her hands around Britt's waist from behind when she reached her. And Brittany not expecting anyone to creep up on her flung her arms back and splashed whoever was behind her causing Santana to fall backwards into the water.

"What the hell Britt?!" She half yelled wiping water from her eyes.

"Oh crap! I'm sorry baby I wasn't expecting any company."

"It's alright, I guess I should've given you some sort of warning." Santana smiled at her through her wet locks now covering her face.

Brittany wiped Santana's wet hair from her face and gently pecked her on the lips and pulled back with a slight blush.

"Do that again?" Britt blushed even more. It's crazy how cute they got with each other.

Brittany pulled Santana in by her waist and again gently kissed her again on the lips for a longer time. She could kiss San for the rest of her life and die happy. Santana swiped Brittany's lower lip with her tongue and Brittany gladly granted her access. Their lips and tongue moved with such synchronicity, if lips could fall in love they would be perfect for each other. The way the molded into a perfect fit made both girls softly moan.

"Sanny babe, were in public we should probably stop." She mumbled into Santana's mouth.

"Only if we can start again when he get inside." She pulled away from Brittany but kept her hands around her neck.

"Now that's a promise I can keep." Brittany winked.

Santana pulled away completely and held out her left hand for Brittany to take which Brittany happily obliged with a smile as San led them out of the water.

"Brittany slow down!" Santana yelled at Brittany who was led out of the water and now running to the door of the beach house. But she didn't mind looking at all of Brittany's ass jiggle as she ran.

"Catch me if you can!" She wailed as she kept on running.

Now it was Santana's turn to oblige and started running after Brittany at a full sprint (wow twice in a day.. The shit I do for you Britt) Santana thought to herself as she ran.

Brittany started to walk when she got to the deck and wasn't too surprised when Santana crashed into her from sprinting so fast.

"Got you."

"Forever." Britt chuckled.

"Let's get inside?" Santana asked as she opened the door for Brittany. Brittany walked in and Santana quickly followed. Before Santana could close the for behind her she was pinned up against the door by Brittany who started kissing her passionately and quickly..

"Ahh!" Santana squealed when she realized what was just happening to her. Before she knew it Brittany had lifted her up and wrapped Santana's legs around her waist.

There they were having a freaky make out session pinned up against the door. Brittany started kissing up and down Santana's neck and flicking her earlobe every so often. Placing soft love bites wherever she pleased and making her moan and whimper with every slight pleasurable pain.

When Brittany leaned her center into Santana's, neither of them could hold back a soft moan which only turned them more.

"Brittany *kiss* bed! *kiss* *kiss*" Santana barely got out before Brittany slowly backed up and walked over the the bedroom without pulling away from Santana's lips and gently placed her on the bed. Brittany pecked Santana on the lips and told her she would be right back.

Santana decided now was a good time to take off her damp bikini, threw it in the laundry basket and laid back down for Brittany to take advantage of. She thought of maybe putting the sheet on but she went for no sheet cause an awaiting naked Santana would make Brittany's mouth water.

While Santana was getting all naked for Brittany, Brittany was getting a small hot pink travel vibrator. She thought they could add a little more fun to what was about to happen. When she entered the bedroom she was surprised at what she saw which was a naked Santana sprawled out on the bed reading and waiting for Brittany. Brittany's mouth went dry and she cleared her throat which got Santana's attention.

"Hey, what took so long?"

"Nothing I was just fixing my... Thing..." Brittany said unconvincingly. She was sure Santana didn't notice because she just stared at Brittany's body and nodded to whatever she was saying.

She gestured for Britt to come closer and pulled Brittany on top of her. Pulling her in for another heated kiss. Santana pulled Brittany's bikini strings so her top fell off and did the same with her bikini bottoms. Brittany started kissing down Santana's chest showing affection to her full boobs awaiting Brittany's mouth. When Brittany's mouth enclosed on Santana's nipple, San let out a hushed sigh arching herself so Brittany could get better access to her boobs. Brittany had her mouth on one and her hand on the other and switched after about a minute.

"Brittany stop teasing, I need you."

"Patience is a virtue San."

Santana grunted and Brittany continued her assault down the valley of Santana's breasts until she reached San's perfect landing strip.

"Your landing strip is super sexy. I thought you liked to shave it completely though." Brittany wondered.

Santana didn't bother replying she was getting too sexually frustrated with Brittany's taunting actions.

Brittany took a painfully slow lick from Santana's entrance to the top of her clit and repeated the action a few more times at the same pace before dipping down and sticking her tongue into Santana.

"Hngg-Britt babe that feels so good!"

"Hmmmmmhmmhmm"

Brittany's hums into Santana caused her to buck her hips into Brittany's mouth. Then Brittany remembered she had brought the travel vibrator and grabbed it from across the bed. Santana was oblivious to her actions and just kept her eyes closed and enjoyed Brittany's touches. She flicked the on switch and gently placed the vibrator on Santana's clit while never leaving her tongue from Santana's entrance. Santana was completely moaning to no end at this point.

"Oh my G-god! Brittany that feels so fucking good, don't stop doing that." Santana moaned keeping a hand in Brittany's hair.

"I love it when you talk dirty." Brittany moaned into Santana's pussy.

When Santana was temporarily brought back to reality she pulled Brittany's face to hers.

"I want you up here." She husked into Brittany's ear.

Brittany silently obliged and decided to turn the setting to medium on the vibrator keeping it on her clit and also easing 2 fingers into Santana.

"Babe, put another in!" Santana almost whined.

Brittany slid a third finger in Santana and kept the vibrator on her clit. She pumped furiously into her and kept her face by Santana's ear.

"Baby do my fingers stretch you this well? Tell me how much you love it when I fuck you like this." Brittany growled into San's ear.

"F-fuck Britt-Brittany I love it! You feel so fucking good inside m-me! Don't stop. Don't you dare fucking stop!" Santana screamed into the air almost letting everyone know how well Brittany fucked her.

Brittany decided to go double time and speed her her actions to Santana's pussy.

"Britt I'm so close!"

Brittany turned the setting to high on the vibrator and instantly she felt Santana clench her walls and freeze with a scream for several seconds. When she unfroze she shook violently with a gasp of Brittany's name. She rode out her orgasm aggressively and kissed Brittany to keep her from falling off the earth. That was one of Santana's more powerful orgasms and she laid there catching her breath for at least a few minutes.

"Wow Brittany that was amazing! When did you bring that vibrator in here?" Santana asked curiously.

"I brought it in when I was 'fixing that thing'" Brittany giggled at her lack of creativity when lying.

"We'll it worked amazingly! I'll return the favor all night but first can we take a little nap? That took a lot of energy out of me." San blushed.

"Of course baby. Let's nap for a bit."

Brittany scooted behind Santana, held her close and kissed the back of her neck before they both drifted to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

AN: last chapter was a bit fluffy I know but I decided to give a mix of fluff and filth :') so yeah chapter 4 here we go! :)

Landing at number 7 on Santana's top ten is strap on sex. YAY SMUTTY SMUT SMUT!

3rd person POV

Santana and Brittany have been fighting about Brittany leaking their sextape with out any sort of consent. Santana knows Brittany only meant well by trying to get Santana famous like she wanted but San couldn't help but get really frustrated with Brittany. Right now Santana's all alone in the house hid away in her bedroom and getting lost in her thoughts

"How could she do that, I know she meant well but I didn't think she would've posted our sextape. I mean we did say it was only for us." She thought to herself

She let out a exasperated sigh and moved from her desk to her bed. With a thump, she landed directly on her back.

"I need to tell her I'm sorry for yelling at her, it was heartbreaking to see her feel guilty and she felt even more bad that I'm the one who made her feel guilty. I'm the one who should be protecting her from people like that." She whispered to herself. "She looked so mad when she stormed out of my room. She knew she didn't deserve me yelling at her. She only meant to help. I need to go apologize"

Santana made her way to her closet and grabbed a jacket and swooped out her door to find Brittany taking off her shoes at Santana's front door.

"Brittany, what are you doing here?"

"Umm.." Brittany didn't know what to say.

"I need to say I'm sorry for yelling at you. You absolutely didn't deserve any of that and I need you to know how bad I feel about it! I should be the one to protect you from that sort of abuse and-"

Santana was cut off by Brittany sprinting to Santana and grabbing her by the neck aggressively smashing their lips together in a heated kiss. Santana was shocked so to speak but obviously didn't reject Brittany. They were girlfriends after all. Brittany guided them to Santana's bedroom and pushed San on the bed and crawled on top of her.

"Britt, baby, my parents are coming home soon, we shou-"

Santana was cut off again when she felt Brittany grind into her and that's when she felt it. Brittany was packing a strap on in her pants.

"Britt? Is that a?"

"Yup!" Brittany had a devilish grin plastered on her face. And started attacking Santana's neck.

Brittany and Santana haven't used a strap on before. Sure they used like small vibrators and handcuffs but never a legit strap on.

San and Britt started tugging at each other's clothes frantically until they were left in nothing but Brittany in her strap on. Brittany sat up and pulled Santana up with her kissed her with vigor and husked "I want you to fucking ride me." Into her ear.

Now again, Brittany wasn't one for dirty talk but holy it turned on Santana something fierce.

Brittany leaned backwards until she hit the mattress and Santana climbed on top of Brittany and positioned herself over the standing dildo. They looked into each others eyes as Santana slid the strap on inside her. Slowly might I add because it's been a while since Santana has had sex with a man. Keeping eye contact until Santana sat on the dildo completely. Both girls moaned. Brittany at the pressure on her clit and Santana from being stretched.

"Britt I feel so full! You fucking stretch me so good! Fuck!"

"You look so fucking sexy baby. I can't wait to have you screaming my fucking name." Brittany growled.

Brittany decided not to move because Santana was still adjusting to being full. When Santana gave the okay Brittany started to move with her hands on Santana's hips but almost instantly Santana pried Brittany's hands off of her and pinned them above Brittany's head. And started bouncing up and down on the strap on. She let go of Brittany's hands and pulled herself off of the dildo almost completely only to slam herself down on the 8 inch purple shaft. Both girls moaned loudly at the feeling on both ends. Santana repeated the action several times before Brittany put her hands back on Santana's hips and starting slamming into her slow and extremely hard. Santana knew Brittany was going leave bruises but honestly she didn't care. Brittany was making her feel so fucking good.

"Brittany, go faster baby."

Brittany didn't bother responding but flipped them over so that Brittany was standing up off the bed and Santana was laying on her back. Brittany still inside her starting pounding into Santana mercilessly, holding on to on of Santana's thighs. The other hand grabbing Santana's juicy tits and pinched her nipples. She knew Santana loved when Brittany played her boobs. She decided to experiment how she liked it if she played roughly with her breasts. By the sounds of it Santana was loving it. Brittany kept pounding into Santana. She felt sweat forming on her back and forehead. And could feel herself growing close to an orgasm.

"A-are you close?! Tell me how good it feels when I fuck you." Brittany asked through gritted teeth.

"You fill me up so fucking good! Fucking stretch me! Fuck! so close! Don't stop!" Santana screamed

Brittany decided to jack hammer into Santana and licked her hand and brought it in between them to flick Santana's clit. With a few fast flicks to Santana's nerves she fell apart with a scream of Brittany's name

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck! FUCK! Britttaaannnyyy!" Santana crashed over the edge.

The sight of Santana falling apart in front of her made Brittany scream and fall into her orgasm followed by her collapsing on top of Santana because she couldn't hold herself up any longer. She rolled her hips into Santana to ride out her orgasm and make Santana's last longer.

When their orgasms subsided Brittany started to pull out of Santana but Santana put her hand on the strap on silently asking Brittany to keep it inside of her. Brittany looked up at Santana and kissed her deeply.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you Britt Britt."

"It's okay baby. I figured this was our make up sex once I saw how sorry you were I needed to have you naked. Sorry if I went a little over board with the aggressiveness."

"Don't be sorry, I liked it rough. Make up sex is fucking amazing. We should argue more often." Santana lazily winked.

"I think we can have the awesome make up sex without even arguing."

The girls laid there for several minutes and no one broke the comfortable silence.

Santana was shocked at what just happened. But a good shocked. She was also happy the 'do not disturb' sign was on her bedroom door before Brittany got here. When she heard Brittany's breath even out she kissed her temple and drifted off to sleep entangled in her girlfriend.

AN: thanks for reading guys! Please leave a review if you have any comments (hopefully nice ones) lol. I'll post the next chapter within the next day or two. Much love!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Number 6 on Santana's top 10

Summary: Santana's been teasing Brittany all day so Brittany decides to put a stop to it and punish Santana in which ever way she sees fit. Here we go!

AN: I just had surgery this morning and I feel like poo but I felt like I needed to post this chapter for you guys. Also I'm leaving tomorrow evening for a couple of days I'll try to post a chapter up but if I don't, please don't hate me! Anyway here's chapter 5!

At the moment Brittany was driving home from dinner with Santana who was at the moment latched onto her neck and her palm massaging Brittany's crotch. Brittany couldn't help but let a slight moan slip out but she had to focus on the road. She didn't want to die over how horny she was.

"San baby, as much as I'm loving this right now, put your seat belt on I don't wanna kill us over a car quickie." Brittany said reluctantly. She was so sexually frustrated all day. Santana had been turning her on any moment alone they had. She was so gonna get it when they get home.

"Ha! Okay I guess you have a point, as long as we can start where we finished when we get home?"

Santana asked even though she knew the answer.

"Duh! Why do you think I'm going 20 over the speed limit?" Brittany pointed out, laughing.

The second Brittany got out of the car, Santana was all over Brittany pinning her up against the door to the house. Brittany -without removing her lips from Santana's- locked the car and opened the door to the house. Switching their positions, Brittany pinned Santana against the door and growled in her ear.

"You've been a bad girl all evening, turning me on every chance you get. Well I think bad girls deserved to be punished. Don't you think?" Brittany said with a grind into Santana.

All Santana could do was nod slightly and let out a whine.

Brittany picked up Santana over her shoulder and practically ran to her bedroom. When they got there, she threw Santana on the bed kissed her and then got up and went to her closet.

"Britt, what are you doing?" Santana asked curiously.

"I wanna try something."

"Well.. Is it my punishment?" Santana asked with a wink

Brittany decided not to answer

But hold up a couple pairs of handcuffs dangling from her hand and Santana's eyes went wide. Santana immediately stripped off her clothing and Brittany did the same.

"We'll first I'm gonna tie you up to the bed." Brittany said as she guided Santana on her back and started locking her hands in a pair of handcuffs above her head. Then tying her legs down to the bottom corners of the bed. Brittany made sure Santana had enough room to move her legs but not enough to cause trouble.

"Then I'm gonna sit in front of you and masturbate until I cum all over this bed, and make sure you can't do anything about it." Brittany husked into Santana's ear who was already soaked by the looks of it. All Santana could do was nod furiously and whimper at the fact that she couldn't touch Brittany.

"Then Santana I'm gonna fuck you until you scream, begging for me to stop. But I won't, I'll just fuck you through the begs and whimpers until you pass out." Brittany stated a matter of factly and Santana almost died and went to heaven at the thought of it.

Brittany sat back up to give Santana a quick peck on the lips, sat back down on the bed across from her and leaned onto one of the bed posts so she could sit up properly.

Brittany was incredibly turned on at the sight of a tied up Santana so she dragged her left hand over her breast and started playing with her own nipples. Then we with the other hand she stuck out her middle finger and dragged it through her wetness. Brittany moaned surprisingly loud at the contact. Santana kept her head up staring a Brittany and licking her lips. Brittany took this as a sign to step it up a notch and started making tight circles around her clit and spreading her wetness all over her pussy.

"Holy fuck baby, you're so sexy I need to see you cum." Santana almost begged Brittany.

Santana was internally screaming at herself for not being able to get out of the handcuffs. She wanted- no needed to touch Brittany and make her feel good. But Brittany was thoroughly enjoying teasing the shit out of her.

Brittany dragged her hand down her wetness and stuck her middle finger into her soaking pussy. Her walls instinctively tightened around her single digit and she started thrusting in and out of herself at a steady pace before adding another finger which made her moan. Looking at Santana only heightened her arousal and she started pumping her fingers at a frantic pace.

"Oh shiiiiitt, San I feel so fucking good. I bet you wish these were your fingers fucking me. I need to cum!" Brittany moaned which sounded progressively like a shout.

"Fuck Britt! I need to feel you. I fucking those were my fingers fucking you! Cum for me baby!"

Santana begged. She was practically dripping at the sight of a mastubating Brittany just making whimpers and moans.

Brittany glanced at Santana's wetness dripping on her sheets and completely crashed into her orgasm. And all Santana could do was watch her girlfriend shatter into a million pieces 2 feet away from her.

When Brittany's orgasm subsided she smiled shyly and positioned herself over Santana's face who gladly participated in making Brittany feel good. Since Santana couldn't get as great a feel as she wanted on Brittany, Britt had to hold on the the headboard above and grind slowly on Santana's face. Until Santana started darting her tongue in and out of Brittany at a rapid pace causing Brittany to squeal at the sudden sensation. Britt wanted this feeling to last forever and then she felt Santana's nose bump against her clit every couple seconds and Brittany fell into her second orgasm. Shaking uncontrollably and her head flying back into pure bliss. Santana moaned at the taste of Brittany on her tongue and kept tonguing her like it was the best damn thing she ever tasted. And let's face it guys. It was and still definitely is.

"Baby you taste so good. I'm so turned on right now. I'm so fucking sorry for teasing you all day. I just need to cum for you baby." Santana begged Brittany

Brittany felt for the girl and moved down and positioned herself so that she was just inches away from Santana's pussy. Without warning Brittany entered Santana with 3 fingers and started fucking her mercilessly.

"Shit! Brittany! Baby that feels so good! Don't stop doing that!" Santana basically screamed into the air. And all the 2 girls could her were slacking sounds caused by Brittany's fingers and San's wetness.

It took maybe 3 minutes for Santana to fall apart being the fact that she was turned on to the max. Santana fell apart with a high pitched yell of Brittany's name followed by a train of curse words.

"Britt, that was amazing.."

"Great cause were no where near finished yet." And with that Brittany latched onto her clit and sucked furiously making Santana squirm and lose her shit. All Santana wanted to do was put her hands on Brittany but here she was getting her brains fucked out by the love of her life, Santana thrashed and pulled at the handcuffs until her wrists were raw and Brittany had her falling apart within another 10 minutes with sucking and flicking her clit. Brittany had to keep hold of Santana's thighs so she could help her ride out her orgasm properly. Santana fell slump on the matress but Brittany has other plans.

"Baby, I'm getting really se-" Santana was cut off by being penetrated by an 8 inch hot pink dildo.

"I told you I'd just fuck you through your begs and screams" Brittany smirked slyly. And with that Britt starting pounding into Santana at a rapid pace.

"Brittany baby! It feels so fucking good. I can feel you stretching me so good! Oh fUCK!" Santana was surprised once again by Brittany giving Santana slow licks up and down her clit while fucking her with the dildo furiously as if Brittany was on a mission. And again within minutes Brittany had Santana completely falling apart above her. Arching her back and straining every muscle in her body. This third orgasm was her most powerful yet by far. The sweat glistening on her body and hair sticking to her beautiful face. Brittany pulled out the dildo and slowly stroked her tongue along Santana's slit until she went completely limp on the bed. Thoroughly exhausted.

Brittany climbed over top of Santana kissed her forehead and started untying her from the bed. She then pulled the sheet over them and held Santana close who was already passed out.

"I love you baby, goodnight." And with that Brittany fell asleep next to Santana.

AN: please leave a review! I was thinking of writing a multi chapter brittana fic if you guys were interested. I have a lot of ideas in my head that aren't all smut so maybe leave an opinion on that if you'd like to see it! Thanks for reading guys! Much love! :*


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Number 5 on Santana's top 10 orgasms is her's and Brittany's reunion during 5x12/5x13

Santana POV:

I worked so hard to get over Brittany but as soon as our lips touched in that choir room, I got knocked back down to square one and landed directly on my ass. She's all I've been thinking about and it's been about 3 days now. Dani's called a couple times but our conversations have been really dry courtesy of me. But our last conversation was anything but.

About 20 minutes ago:

"Hey Dani?"

"Yeah...?"

"I think we need to talk about us. Ever since I've been here. Old memories have flooded my mind. My school, my parents house, my old friends and.. Girlfriend.. Okay. Listen Dani what I'm trying to say is I still have deep feelings for Brittany. And I wanted so bad to get over her but being back home and seeing her made it so much worse than I thought it would be." Santana explained.

"Santana. I'm gonna ask you a few questions and I want you to be completely honest with me, okay?" Dani asked with a calm voice.

"Okay."

"Did we ever have something real?"

"Yeah we did. Just not anymore." I felt a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Did you ever stop loving Brittany?"

"No." I said after a long uncomfortable silence.

"Then okay! You can't choose who you love and I'm not gonna stop you from being in love. Even if it's not with me. So this is officially our break up. But hey, we had a good run and I have no regrets. I just hope we can be friends at some point."

"I'd like that." I said. I just wasn't expecting Dani to be so understanding.

"Okay Santana, I'm gonna go now. Go get your girl. I'll talk to you sometime in the future." Dani smiled through the phone.

"Alright, goodbye Dani." And with that I hung up the phone somewhat shocked at how well that went. I was glad we're on good terms about us breaking up.

Almost immediately after that phone call I grabbed my jacket and keys and flew out the door. My mind was running so fast my feet couldn't keep up.

Present time:

It was about a 10 minute drive to Brittany's house. And as soon as I pulled into her driveway, I stopped. I just stopped and thought. I thought about how this here is my future. She is my future. It's always been her. I didn't care where I was in the world as long as I was with her. I would be good. And with that thought and a smile plastered on my face I got out of my car.

When Brittany answered the door, I greeted her by wrapping my arms around her middle and kissing her with all the passion I had for her, dipping her slightly and keeping her as close as possible. When I felt her kiss me back, I smiled into the kiss. When we needed air I pulled us upright and pulled back. She smiled at me and I blushed and ducked my head.

"I broke up with Dani." I started and Brittany gestured for me to continue.

"Brittany Susan Pierce, I'm am so completely in love with you. Walking through those McKinley doors brought everything back and I'm am so terribly sorry for ever doubting us. I love you with everything I am and I've never stopped loving you. There is no getting over you and what I want more than anything is for you to let me love you for as long as you'll let me." I poured my heart out and felt my voice break the more I spoke.

"Please say something.." I said with a broken voice.

Brittany had tears flowing down her beautiful face and all I want to do was kiss them away and lo-

My thoughts were cut off by Brittany smashing her lips against mine. And whispering "I love you" in between each kiss.

She dragged us inside and upstairs to her room and pushed me on the bed and started kissing me any place there was exposed skin.

Brittany and I both stripped off each other's clothing in a matter of seconds not wanting to be away from each other a minute longer. We instantly reattached our lips with her underneath me. I felt too good to be true feeling our bodies moulded together in the most extreme intimacy. I kissed her once more -passionately might I add- before sitting up and positioning myself in a straddle over one of her legs.

I knew Brittany loved to scissor. I did too but it was her favourite and most intimate to both of us.

When our centres connected, all I could think of was how beautiful she was in the throes of passion. Her eyes opened wide and she let out a gasp. I stayed still for a few moments to kiss her once again and we smiled at each other before I started moving. Never losing eye contact. I watched her body move up and down. I mean so did her boobs which was an epic bonus. All I could hear were our pants and small moans which motivated me that much more to make Brittany feel good.

"San, baby, I need you to go harder." Brittany spoke quietly.

I happily obliged by grinding onto her clit as hard as I could keeping a steady pace and then I felt her hands grabbing at my ass and pulling me harder into her making both of us groan loudly and I just kept grinding.

This felt so good I wanted it to last forever but I knew I wouldn't last very long if we kept up like this. But I didn't care, I knew we had all our lives to make love to each other.

"Britt.. A-are you close?" I tried to speak clearly

"Yeah, go faster Sanny."

I started grinding into her as hard as I could and as fast as I could putting on hand on her ankle which was in the air in front of me and the other hand holding her thigh for leverage. Both of her hands were on my ass and I jack hammered on her clit.

"Just like that! I'm so close baby!" Brittany shouted into the room.

"M-me too! Oh fuck, oh God, oh GOD, OH GOD! BRITTTAAANNNYYY!" I screamed into the air as I came hard all over Britt's pussy. I guess feeling me jerking and moving on Brittany made her come almost at the same time as I did.

"OH MY GOD IM COMING! SANTANNAAAA!" Brittany yelled as she held me close and we rode out our orgasms together.

When we stopped twitching and convulsing against eachother, I got off of Brittany and laid beside her.

"I love you so much Brittany." I whispered into the air.

"I love you too Santana. I missed you so much it hurt. When we broke up I didn't just lose a girlfriend I lost my best friend and having you here makes my heart sing. I have a question for you though." Brittany turned her head to look at me.

"Yeah." I looked back at her.

"Does this mean I can call you my girlfriend again?" Brittany asked with a twinkle in her electric blue eyes.

"That would make me the happiest Britt Britt. Well maybe not 'that' making me the happiest" I spoke the last part quietly. Only loud enough for her to hear.

"What would make you the happiest?" Brittany frowned.

"If I got to call you my wife." I finished and she grabbed my face and captured me in a searing kiss.

"I love you Santana, words cannot describe."

"I feel the same way Britt, you make me feel alive like I can breathe easy around you. But can we take a quick nap? We are no where near finished with tonight." She nodded, and with that I pulled her close to me and fell asleep in her arms.

After our quick nap we made love again and again and again. And it was one of the greatest nights of my entire life spent with my better half.

AN: Please leave a review because you guys are what motivate me to write and as always thanks for reading guys! 3

Ps: I NEED SOME IDEAS FOR THE NEXT COUPLE CHAPTERS! SMUTTY OR FLUFFY! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Number 4 on Santana's top 10

Summary: Brittana first ass play. In New York loft :)

AN: sorry for not posting for a little bit! Enjoying summer and all.

3rd person POV

Brittany fluttered her eyes open from an afternoon nap and moved her hand to reach Santana but to her disappointment, she was alone in the bed. She peaked her head from under the covers and looked around for her but she was no where to be seen. Brittany decided to go and look for her figuring Santana was somewhere in the house. She wrapped herself in the bed sheet seeing as she was as naked as the day she was born.

When Brittany emerged from her bedroom and entered the living room she was greeted to a butt naked Santana watching tv on the couch and cuddling with a pillow. Brittany's mouth went dry so she cleared her throat which got Santana's attention.

"Hey, you must've been really tired." Santana somewhat mumbled due a pillow squishing her face.

"Yeah, I was learning this new dance routine earlier today, the tango." Brittany said with a wink

"Oooh, sounds fancy... So why are you wearing a sheet?" Santana asked with a slight smirk, thinking of what was underneath the sheet.

"...uh." Brittany started before Santana walked up to her and kissed her lips quickly before stripping the sheet off Brittany and flinging it across the room. Santana looked back up at Brittany and just looked into her eyes which made her fall in love with Brittany even more each time she looked into them.

"Do you wanna tango with me?" Brittany asked bringing Santana back to reality.

"I don't know how." Santana husked into Brittany's ear and sucked on her earlobe, but answered honestly.

"Hmm, do you know the horizontal tango?" Brittany wiggled her eyebrows at her and Santana giggled with her tongue between her teeth.

"I think I know a few steps." Santana said with a smile.

With that, Brittany kissed her deeply and pulled back after a few seconds.

"I love you Santana. So much."

"I love you too Britt."

Santana leaned up to Brittany and captured her lips in a searing kiss slowly moving their lips knowing they can take all the time they want.

Brittany slid her tongue across Santana's bottom lip which resulted in Santana letting out a slight moan. And allowed Brittany tongue to meet Santana's. Their tongues danced together for several minutes until Brittany slid her hand down Santana's side and grabbed her butt and earned a groan from Santana. Brittany pulled her closer and kissed up Santana's neck to her ear and whispered "I wanna try something" then pulled back to see Santana's reaction.

Santana perked her head up to look at Brittany. "..what is it?" Instead of answering, Brittany just kept doing what she was doing grabbing Santana's butt and attacking her neck with her lips, teeth, and tongue.

Brittany placed her leg in between Santana's and pulled San into her by her butt and ground into her sensually. Brittany stopped and pulled Santana down on top of her as the lay on the living room floor.

"I want you to sit on my face..?." Brittany asked shyly. Santana's eyes widened slightly but happily obliged and positioned her self over Brittany, hesitating to sit her self down until Brittany pulled her down aggressively by the thighs and started devouring her girl. Tonguing her clit with her nose poking her entrance. Santana gasped at the sudden pleasure. (Santana was facing Brittany's body)

"Oh fuck! Britt!"

"Hmmmm" Brittany hummed causing vibrations to Santana making her squirm.

Brittany kept licking and sucking and moving her head around until she brought one hand from Santana's thighs around her to slap Santana's ass.

Santana yelped at the burn from the slap but it only made her wetter. Brittany slapped San's ass a couple more times before sliding her hand to Santana's asshole. Teasing it by circling it and pressing down on it with her thumb.

"Brittany, that feels really good...oh..Ohhhhh... Shit Brittany." Santana moaned over top of Brittany leaning slightly forward to play with Brittany's clit with her finger. Brittany moaned into Santana.

Brittany decided to take it up a slight notch by slapping her ass again before sliding a single finger into Santana's asshole before retracting it almost right away.

"Oh my fucking god Brittany. That feels really fucking good baby!" Santana was in a mix of emotions from shock to pleasure to slight pain to bliss.

Brittany went back to teasing Santana's asshole with her thumb and moved her mouth slightly so she could tongue Santana's entrance with her chin bumping Santana's clit every now and then. She could feel Santana's wall start to clench meaning she was close so she doubled the pace of her tongue and inserted one finger into Santana's ass and gently started going in and out with it. Painstakingly slow that Santana actually bounced on her finger just once because she didn't want to hurt Brittany.

"Baby, please." Santana whined

Brittany took her tongue out of Santana and took a long stroke from her clit to her entrance and starting tonguing her furiously. While slowly picking up the pace of her finger and giving Santana the odd slap on the ass with Brittany's free hand.

Santana could feel herself getting really close. As long as she wanted this feeling to last forever, she didn't want to drown Brittany. So she focused on playing with Brittany's clit even more.

Brittany tilted her head up so her chin would bump Santana's clit and kept tonguing her with her finger pumping in and out of Santana's ass with the odd slap motivating Santana to her orgasm. A few bumps to Santana's clit and Santana starts to grind her hips like a bunny with sloppy rhythm until her orgasm caught up to her and she froze on Brittany. Brittany however never stopped because she wanted Santana's orgasm to last as long as possible so she kept her pace. Santana started to shudder over Brittany with almost screams of Brittany's name over and over again with a bunch of curse words attached. Her body wracked against Brittany's as wave after wave crashed over her. Her orgasm lasting at least a full minute. When Brittany felt Santana fall completely forward on Brittany's body, Brittany slowly lapped up Santana's juices and laid there.

Santana rolled off of Brittany and Brittany flipped herself over to be face to face with Santana.

"Brittany, that was arguably the hottest thing I've ever experienced." Santana panted trying to catch her breath after such an intense orgasm.

Brittany just giggled "So you liked it. I didn't know what your reaction would be so I kinda just winged it." Brittany admitted.

"No, it was actually really awesome... But now it's you're turn baby." Santana winked and climbed on top of Brittany.

AN: so now were in Santana's top 3 orgasms. Let's getting diddy on the dirty shall we? Please leave a review they mean a lot more to me than you think :) thanks for reading guys 3


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Summary: Brittany and Santana just moved in to their new apartment and decided to christen every room in it.

AN: yay top 3! I think maybe after this fic I'll write a multi chapter brittana fic. Or maybe heya. But anyway! Let's get it on shall we? ;)

Number 3 on Santana's top 10

"Wow, San I can't believe we just bought our own place together!" Brittany exclaimed

"I can't believe it either! Plus in New York!" Santana gave Brittany a quick kiss

Brittany led Santana to the couch and gestures for Santana to cuddle up to her. As they lay in a comfortable silence Santana thought to herself how she always knew Brittany and herself would make it this far, she thought of a family with Brittany and watching little Pierce-Lopez' running around the living room, she thought of every morning waking up next to the love of her life and how they had the rest of their lives to be with each other.

She knew Brittany wanted the same things because they've talked about it multiple times but all that was going on Brittany's mind is how they're gonna celebrate buying their first home. So Brittany came up with a brilliant idea! You know, being the genius she is and all.

"Sanny?"

"Yeah?"

"I have an idea for how we should celebrate tonight."

"Go on.."

"We'll it involves me, you and every room in this house, if you know what I mean." Brittany explained wiggling her eyebrows.

"I feel like now would be a good time to say wanky." Santana giggled which made Brittany giggle.

"Our entire lives could be summed up with wanky." Brittany came up with.

"Probably." Concluding their conversation with a soft kiss on the lips. They decided to start off their christening in the living room.

As the two lovebirds made out on the living room couch, Brittany whipped off her jacket in record time and tore her tank top off leaving her only in a hot pink bra with a front clasp for easy access. Brittany pulled Santana on top of her and San started kissing up Britt's jawline and sucked on her earlobe because she knew Brittany loved it so much. When satisfied with Brittany earlobe Santana moved down a bit to start attacking Brittany's neck causing Brittany to moan and tilt her head so Santana could get better access.

Santana used her lips, tongue and teeth to turn Brittany into an impatient hot mess. Santana sucked on her neck then bit down, making sure to leave a mark then licking it to sooth the pain then would kiss it better and repeat the process several times until she moved her mouth over and licked up the column of Brittany's throat until she met her lips and kissed them passionately.

Santana moved down a bit and kissed down Brittany's chest. She found that a hot pink unwanted piece of fabric was in the way of getting what she wanted. She unclasped Brittany's bra and was met with the twins and Santana just dove in impatiently.

"Santana please! I need to feel you." Brittany whined and Santana just kept taking her sweet time.

Santana gave into Brittany's heavy breathing and moans and tripled her pace. She ripped Brittany's pants and thong off her like lightning and started kissing up her thighs trailing saliva everywhere she could, and as soon as Santana could smell Brittany's arousal she quickly got up and stripped every ounce of clothing of off herself. Brittany protested but was quickly brought back to bliss when Santana lowered her head and gave an open mouth kiss to Brittany's core.

"Ohmygod! Baby you're the best at this." Brittany threw her head back in ecstasy.

Santana started to flick her tongue on Britt's clit and suck on it every few flicks and Brittany was squirming. Santana snaked one hand around Brittany on her stomach to keep her from moving so much and the other hand to surprise Brittany by plunging two digits into her hole but she stilled all her movements just to see Brittany's reaction.

"FUCK! Santana! Oh god please just fuck me!" Brittany was practically screaming.

Santana happily obliged and pumped her fingers into Brittany at a steady pace. Brittany knew she wouldn't last long, she could already feel her walls start to clench. Apparently so could Santana so she doubled her pace and reattached her tongue to Brittany's clit and sucked and flicked her tongue over her clit.

"S-S-Santana I-I'm gonna come."

"Come for me baby." Santana mumbled into Brittany.

A few seconds of sex sounds filling the room then Brittany broke the silence. "Oh god, oh god, oh my gOD! Fucking hell! SANTANNNNAAAAA!" Brittany screamed into the air rolling her hips into Santana's mouth who kept her mouth on her clit for dear life.

"Hmm, Santana." Brittany fell slump on the couch after a few seconds and Santana lazily trailed her tongue along Brittany's clit and entrance.

"Baby come up here." Brittany told Santana.

Santana moved up to Brittany's face and kissed her deeply. Brittany moaned at the taste of herself on Santana's tongue.

"You're not tired are you?" Santana asked

"God no! We just got started." Brittany stood up off the couch and grabbed Santana, picked her up over her shoulder and with playful smack to her ass Brittany walked the two of them to the kitchen counter.

"Santana, get on your hands and knees for me." Brittany almost demanded.

Santana got on the counter and got on her hands and knees. Brittany could see Santana wetness glisten from across the room. Brittany toyed with Santana's ass with both hands for a few moments before bringing one hand to Santana's core and circling her clit, slowly.

"Ohhhh baby. Fuck me." Santana moaned almost in a relief from finally being touched.

When Santana core was basically dripping, Brittany spread her wetness all over Santana's area from her landing strip to her asshole. Keeping her thumb on Santana's clit, Brittany lowered her head and took a long lick from Santana's entrance to her asshole. Santana's muscles clenched at the warm wet tongue.

"Baby, can you put it in?" Santana asked extremely shyly. Brittany and her never really did any ass things but god she was so horny, she wanted it so bad.

Brittany instead stuck 2 fingers into Santana's pussy and a thumb on her clit, Working a steady pace.

"Oh god! Brittany!" Santana moaned like a pornstar. Her knees started to burn from the hard tile, but Brittany was making her feel too good to care.

After a few minutes of fingering, Brittany ducked her head down again and dug her tongue into Santana's asshole, keeping her fingers and thumb working on Santana's pussy, she decided to give Santana extra pleasure by wiggling her tongue in and around Santana's asshole changing the pressure and teasing her entrance.

"Oh FUCK! Brittany I'm gonna c-c-co-" Santana was cut off by an extremely powerful orgasm. She completely froze for more than an expected time holding Brittany's hand on her pussy and keeping her ass around Brittany's face. Until Santana's body started to shudder intensely and rode out her orgasm by bucking her hips ungracefully.

When Santana's orgasm subsided, Brittany removed her tongue and flipped Santana on her back to climb on top of her without removing her hands from Santana's wetness.

Brittany slowly retracted her fingers when she was sure Santana stopped clenching around them and brought it to her mouth, humming at the pleasurable taste of Santana. She then kissed her deeply and wiped the hair from Santana's sweaty face.

When Santana caught her breath, she pushed Brittany off of her and ran to their new master bedroom.

Brittany was kinda stunned to to speak but followed Santana into the bedroom.

"San?...babe where'd y- ohhhh." Brittany realized Santana was on the bed with her legs spread, and playing with her boobs, just waiting for Brittany touch her, lick her, anything!

Brittany slowly made her way to Santana and positioned their legs in a scissor position. Scissoring was the most intimate act two girls could do according to Brittany and Santana. Brittany sat up, hovering Santana's clit and and started to slowly lower herself onto Santana, but Santana had other plans. She grabbed Brittany by the waist and firmly planted her on her clit. Unfortunately Santana didn't realize how sensitive her clit was so she held Brittany in that position and silently asked her not to move yet.

Meanwhile Brittany moaned at the sudden sensation of her clit colliding with Santana's. When Santana gave the 'okay' for Brittany to start moving, Britt leaned down to kiss Santana lazily and slowly grind her hips on Santana. Both girls let out little moans every couple of seconds.

"Baby, please don't stop." Santana sighed.

"Never, you feel t-too good." Brittany managed to get out.

Brittany sat up and started to pick up the pace while Santana leaned up on her elbows admiring the way Brittany ground on her. Their position also have better access to each other clits and both girls moaned at the pleasure they were giving each other.

Brittany kept one hand on Santana boob and one hand on her own, still keeping a steady pace grinding on Santana's clit. Santana used both hands to grab Brittany's ass and pull their clits closer and grind with a more intense friction.

Brittany needed better leverage so grabbed the headboard above Santana and started grinding fast and aggressively on Santana, earning a guttural moan from the Latina. Brittany could feel her self grow close to an orgasm and she didn't want to come way before Santana.

"S-S-Sant-ana, are you c-close?" Brittany barely got out.

"Very." Santana got out quickly.

Brittany kept her hands on the headboard and Santana kept her hands on Brittany's ass and they started jack hammering into each other, nothing but the sounds of wet slacking sounds filling the room for the next 40 seconds.

"Brittany, I-I'm gonna come, oh god, oh Jesus, FUCK! BRITTAAANNNYYY FUUUUUCKK!" Santana screamed underneath Brittany as her orgasm took over her body. She was seeing stars then her vision went blank and she rode out her orgasm with a string of panting Brittany's name.

Santana's orgasm must've triggered Brittany's because she immediately froze over top of Santana straining every muscle in her body while Santana rode out her orgasm on Brittany, prolonging Brittany's orgasm before she caught a hold of her senses and brought Brittany down from her orgasm by slowly grinding her hips on her and kissing her neck lightly. Brittany then collapsed on Santana and Santana held her close until Brittany broke the silence.

"That. Was. Awesome. God I love our sex life." Brittany sleepily stated with a bright smile.

"God, me too. We still have the bathrooms, the guest room, both offices and the dining room to christen. Plus the attic." Santana realized with a smirk finding itself on her face.

"Sweet. Can we just nap a little first? I'm exhausted." Brittany spoke already half asleep.

"Sure thing baby." And with that Santana brought the sheet up to cover them both and kissed the top of Brittany's head before the both of them drifted to sleep.

AN: yay. Wow I wish I had the sex life of these two. Seriously damn. Anyway please leave a review because it really motivates me and I love to read what you guys think! As always thanks for reading guys! 3

PS: PM me if you have a suggestion for the top 2! :)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

AN: top two bitches! ;) let's get wanky. Thank you for all your lovely reviews! They mean a lot! ALSO CAN WE PLEASE TALK ABOUT HOW NAYA WAS SUPPOSED TO MARRY HEATHER. OR ME. At least it's not Big Sean. But seriously I'm happy for her. :) she deserves to be happy.

Number 2 on Santana's top 10: The night they won nationals. This one will actually include other characters somewhat. Not really.

3rd person POV

The New Directions were in full party mode in Puck and Mike's hotel room. Drinks were flowing, music was blaring and the National Champions were absolutely ecstatic. When 'Like a G6' came on, the glee club went crazy in memory of Rachel's surprisingly fun house party in the 11th grade, maybe also because they were all more than a little buzzed.

"Santanaaaaa.." Brittany whined and Santana silently acknowledged her girlfriend, gesturing her to keep talking. "I love this song! Let's fucking dance!" And with that Brittany dragged Santana on the dance floor.

The girls made their way to an empty space in the hotel room and started dancing. Brittany backed her ass up on Santana and Santana instantly put her hands on her girlfriends hips and Brittany put her hands over top of Santana's. Brittany knew what she was doing, getting Santana all hot and bothered. Santana absolutely loved Brittany's ass and when it was grinding into her front, it made her knees weak and she could already feel the heat between her legs.

The rest of the kids saw Brittany and Santana make their own dance floor and cleared the beds to make it big enough for everyone and before you know it everyone was on the dance floor in pairs or groups. Rachel, Finn, Quinn, Puck, Kurt, Blaine, Sam, Mercedes, Mike and Tina danced. While the other kids continued on their drinking games.

They grinded to the beat of the song until Santana pulled Brittany's head back by her hair and started leaving wet kisses on the side of her neck and below her ear. Santana figured two could play at this game. The two girls heard Kurt and Blaine give a catcall to them but they didn't care. Klaine wasn't interested.

Brittany and Santana kept playing this game of teasing when Brittany suddenly turned around and both girls practically started humping each others legs. Santana was without a doubt soaked through her thong and by the quiet sounds Brittany was making, Santana assumed she was just as wet. Santana grabbed Brittany in by the back of the neck and started sucking at her pulse point, causing Brittany to let out a really loud moan. Unfortunately for them, this caused a good chunk of the people around them to turn their heads at the two girls who were oblivious to their own and everyone's else's actions.

Some of the glee members kept staring as the girls kept circling their hips. While Quinn having sympathy for the oblivious pairing asked Puck to grab everyone's attention to get their eyes off the aroused couple.

"OKAY EVERYBODY! GRAB A DRINK BECAUSE I'D LIKE THE PROPOSE A TOAST." Puck announced, turning down the music. Succeeding in grabbing everyone's attention.

Everyone stopped, including Brittany and Santana.

Puck stood on one of the beds pushed to the side of the hotel room. "Okay, now that I have everyone's attention I would like to say how honored I honestly am to be around a group like you guys. After everything they threw at us over the past couple of years. From the judging to physical fights to slushies in the face, we made it. We've lost and we've learned and now we've finally won. We won together, as a family. So a toast to coming out on top. NATIONAL CHAMPIONS BABY! LETS GOOOOO!"

Puck concluded with bringing his drink to his lips and downing it completely, everyone cheered with huge smiles and downed their drinks. The music got turned back on full blast and everyone went back to party mode.

Quinn gave a thankful look to Puck as soon as they met on the dance floor and the two of them went back to Quinn's hotel room to have some alone time. Probably to hook up ;)

Brittany and Santana resumed dancing and Santana gave a quick kiss to Brittany's neck before pulling back and leaning towards Brittany's ear.

"Brittany, I need you out of these clothes. Now." Santana husked into her ear.

Brittany nodded and led them towards their hotel room. Yes they got to share a hotel room because Santana begged Rachel to switch and go with Quinn. But Quinn and Rachel were friends so Rachel happily obliged.

By the time they exited the party filled hotel room. Santana was pinned up against the wall beside the door and Brittany smashed her lips against Santana, hungrily kissing each other and exploring each others mouths with their tongues.

"Brittany...room...now!" Santana barely managed to get out because she was enjoying making out with Brittany too much. The girls took off to their rooms holding each other close because they could, also because they both had alcohol flowing through their veins and couldn't walk straight.

When the two girls entered their room they couldn't keep their hands off each other, Santana was grabbing at Brittany's clothes, urging her to take them off before she ripped them off. And Brittany kept her hands on Santana's ass. Massaging and slapping every so often. This turned Santana on so much she couldn't help but rip Brittany's shirt off and unclasping her bra like a pro. She instantly took one of Brittany's rosy nipples into her mouth and her hand on the other, massaging and pinching. Santana took her hand off to hoist Brittany's legs around her waist and carry her to the bed without losing contact with Britt's nipple.

"Oh god Sanny! Please no more teasing, this entire night has been foreplay." Brittany whined with a sexy pout.

Santana reluctantly pulled back and got off Brittany to take off her clothes, Brittany did the same.

"Brittany, you're so fucking beautiful." Santana was breath taken at her girlfriend beauty.

"Looks who's talking gorgeous, now get that sexy ass of yours back over here." Brittany replied crazy excited after everything that's happened today. Today was by far her favourite day so far in her life and it was about to get 10 times better.

Santana stood there lost in her thoughts, thinking the same thing Brittany was until Brittany realized Santana was zoned out and Brittany spread her legs wide in the splits and dragged a finger through her own wetness, brought in up to her mouth and sucked her finger dry. Catching Santana out of her daze, she dove into Brittany fingers first and plunged 2 digits into Brittany dripping wet pussy. Thrusting in and out at a fast pace.

"OH FUCK YES! Don't stop that feels amazing!" Brittany yelped out into the air. Santana scissored her fingers, curled them and kept thrusting for a couple of minutes before she licked her lips and immediately attached them to Brittany's clit.

"Oh FUCK! That feels so good. I'm getting close! Make me cum San." Brittany said in a mix of a groan and a whine.

Santana licked and sucked at Brittany's clit and a frantic pace while her fingers kept working their magic. She could feel Brittany walls start to tighten, meaning she was close so Santana surprised Brittany but forcing a third finger into her and thrusting at an insane pace and ten times the force. Stretching Brittany, but Britt loved the mix of pain and pleasure.

"Jesus San! A little warning next time!" She exclaimed but honestly wasn't complaining.

Ten seconds later..

"Santana, oh god, oh god. I'm gonna cum. Oh god, oh FUCK right there baby! Ah, ahhhhh! SANTANAAAA!" And with that Brittany came and arched her back in silence and Santana kept doing her thing on Brittany's pussy. Brittany let out a loud gasp and started rolling her hips into Santana's mouth after San pulled her fingers out. She rode out her orgasm for what felt like an eternity until she collapsed limp on the bed with sweat glistening and amazing sex hair.

"Baby, that was crazy...but now it's your turn." Brittany almost whispered. And with all the strength she had, she flipped Santana over and kissed her passionately, forcing Santana's mouth open because she was desperate to taste herself on Santana's tongue.

She licked all the way down to Santana's sex and took a long lick up from her entrance to her clit. Earning a loud moan from Santana. Before grabbing Santana calves and making Santana hold to either side of her head. Santana's pussy was dripping, and it only made Brittany's

mouth water. So she slammed her face into Santana and started tongue fucking her like a wild animal.

"JESUSFUCKINGCHRISTBRITTANY!" Santana screamed at the sudden pleasure ripping through her body.

Brittany kept her hands on Santana's ass and worked her tongue in Santana until it felt a tiny bit sore but she was determined to make Santana feel as good as she did just minutes before.

Brittany moved her tongue up to Santana's clit and sucked on it. Hard. Making Santana squirm and buck her hips into Brittany's face. And Brittany entered her with 2 fingers and went straight to work at a fast pace and kept licking at sucking at her clit.

"Baby that feels so good. Don't fucking stop." Santana moaned.

Brittany decided to surprise Santana like she did before and plunge a third finger into Santana's dripping pussy.

"Oh FUCK BRITTANY, fucking stretch me, you always fuck me so good. I don't wanna be able to walk tomorrow." Santana screamed. She was a fucking pornstar in bed and it turned Brittany on so much. Both girls loved dirty talk but it never came up too much in their sextivities.

Brittany kept working her tongue on her clit and thrusting her fingers deep into Santana. Hard and fast. Making Santana's moans reach a higher pitch each time a sound escaped her mouth, meaning she was about to cum.

Not less than 10 seconds later Brittany bit down hard on Santana's clit. And Santana lost it. She froze holding Brittany's head in place and Brittany kept fucking her with her fingers and tongue. Just when she was about to ride out her orgasm, Santana felt a gush flow out of her pussy and instantly went beet red, because she knew exactly what happened and she got embarrassed but she rode out her orgasm nonetheless.

Brittany on the other hand thought it was the sexiest thing to ever happen to her. She hungrily licked Santana's cum and swallowed it all not wanting any of it to go to waste by dripping onto the sheets.

When Santana's orgasm subsided, Brittany pulled her head away and moved Santana's legs back down and made her way up to look at Santana adoringly.

"You squirted." Brittany said with a smirk.

"I know, I'm sorry." Santana couldn't even look at her.

"Baby, it was so hot." Brittany said with a sly grin.

This caused Santana's head to snap and stare at Brittany, who had cum all over her mouth which made Santana giggled a bit. Instead of replying Santana just grabbed Brittany's face and kissed her with everything she had, while she was at it she licked her cum off Brittany's face and moaned at the taste. Santana pulled away and looked Brittany directly in her perfect blue eyes.

"I love you Brittany. I can honestly say today has been the best day of my life with everyone but mostly you made it everything I could ask for. I couldn't ask for a better girlfriend and yeaaah.. Sorry I'm not great with words but I wanted to let you know that." Santana said with a smile and a quick kiss to Brittany's lips.

"Me too baby, we'll be talking about this day for the rest of our lives. Maybe we should leave the whole 'amazing sex with the love of my life' part out but it was my favorite part. Just letting you know." Brittany finished with another kiss to Santana's lips.

The two girls fell asleep holding their significant other close and cozy in the sheets and for both of them, it was honestly the best day of their lives to this very day.

AN: yayyy! So now we have the final chapter coming up! Please leave a review! This one was actually really fun to write! But yeah! Leave a review and as always thanks for reading you lovely people! 3


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10!

AN: yay! We've made it to the final chapter! Thanks to everyone who read. I'm pretty proud of this fanfic. There were SO MANY amazing suggestions for the last chapter but I decided on their wedding given by a lovely reviewer!

Number 1 on Santana's top 10:

Her and Brittany's wedding night!

The ceremony was exceptional and the reception has been everything Brittany and Santana had hoped for and more, everyone was having a great time, champagne bottles popping, great music playing, and all their friends and family were gettin it on the dance floor.

The two brides were extremely pooped from dancing with everyone, but couldn't contain the smiles on their faces if their lives depended on it. So when Brittany gave Santana a look with her head flicking towards to French doors, they decided to get some air and make their way to the balcony.

When Santana ushered Brittany outside and closed the door, she immediately pinned Brittany against the railing of the balcony and kissed her deeply. Earning a gasp and sigh from Brittany, Santana pulled away and looked into Brittany's eyes.

"What was that for?" Brittany stared at Santana

"Because you're so beautiful and because I can." Santana said with a glint in her eye.

"Oh god, I love you."

"I love you too Britt."

The two stood there, at the balcony for several moments before Britt broke the silence.

"San..."

"Yeah Britt Britt."

"We're finally married." Brittany's voice broke a bit but with a smile nonetheless.

Santana moved to cup Brittany's cheeks and look her in the eyes

"Yeah.. We are and this is the happiest day of my life. I love you so much Brittany Susan Pierce and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I love you Santana Lopez. So so much." Concluding their conversation in a searing kiss. Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck and Britt placed her hands around Santana's waist and back. Both girls moved their lips slowly, taking their time, it was relaxed and passionate.

When the girls reluctantly pulled back they rested their foreheads against each other and kept there eyes closed, not wanting the moment to end. That was until their best friend Quinn Fabray knocked on the French door, effectively pulling both girls out of their moment with a sigh.

"Sorry to interrupt ladies but Puck and I have to head out, you know because the kids are home and all." Quinn said.

"Aww, alright I guess we'll accept that excuse." Santana said with a smile.

Before Quinn exited back inside she quickly turned around and lunged towards the newlyweds engulfing them in tight hug.

"Congratulations girls, I always knew you guys would end up together. By the way can we talk about how beautiful you two look? Cause hot damn. Now let's get them babies poppin' soon. But seriously, you guys are my best friends and I love you both so much, I mean we are the unholy trinity...I'll talk to you guys soon. Give me a call when you get back from Bora Bora." Quinn said so sincerely, all three had tears threatening to spill from their eyes.

"I love you Quinn."

"Love you Quinnie. Thank you so much for coming today, tell Puck and the kiddies we love them too."

The girls gave each other one last squeeze before pulling back and Quinn retreated back inside.

The girls stood there holding each others hands and really taking a look at their significant others. Brittany wore a beautiful strapless dress starting in tight fitting rhinestone covered fabric, tied down her back with ribbon and white flowed down to the floor from her waist, with her hair flawlessly pinned up. While Santana went a bit simpler with her hair down with beautiful waves. Her dress was a strapless mermaid style dress that had a bit of a train but not very long at all.

"You look so beautiful, honey. How did I get so lucky?" Brittany had the widest grin on her face.

Santana ducked her head as she blushed. She would never get used to how good Brittany was too her.

"You look amazing too, baby, today has been perfect so far..speaking of, what time is it?"

"Just passed 2." Brittany answered with a bit of shock.

"I didn't realize how late it was..." Santana said.

"Do you think maybe we should head out too?" Brittany asked.

"I think we could, the others can keep partying without us. Plus as amazing as you look in that dress, I know for a fact you look better out of it." Santana said with a wink.

"Yup, that settles it, we're out of here!" Brittany exclaimed and grabbed Santana hand before sprinting inside to announce their exit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Let's be honest, the girls were exhausted but as soon as Brittany grabbed the strap on from the closet both girls' energy boosted 1000%.

The strap on was bright red, about 9 inches long, and the both of them couldn't get enough of it. They argued almost every time they used it because they both wanted wear it. But tonight they knew it wouldn't matter.

At this point the wives were naked, making out on their bed, desperately grabbing onto any skin they could get a hold of, they felt the need to be even closer to each other. Brittany climbed over top of Santana and started leaving open mouthed kisses to Santana's neck, sucking, biting and licking. She knew it drove Santana crazy. Santana couldn't help but let out a moan of her wife's name.

Brittany continued her assault to Santana's chest and peppered kisses in the valley of Santana's breasts and left open mouthed kisses on the swells of each breast before closing her mouth on the Latina's nipple. And massaging the other breast that was unoccupied.

"Ooh, Brittany." Santana sighed. She just kept her fingers locked in Brits hair and her legs open so Brittany could lay in between them.

Brittany kept kissing her way down Santana's body, avoiding her centre and going straight to her ankles where she nipped and kissed her way up each leg while massaging San's thighs.

"Baby, you're driving me crazy." San sighed into the air. She was going crazy, she hated and loved teasing, she couldn't stand it but she always came extra hard when she was teased.

"Oh god, Brittany. Fuck me."

Instead of answering Brittany reluctantly got off of Santana and slid the strap on on. Adjusting the straps and spitting on it to lube it up a bit.

When Santana saw Britt playing with the attached dildo she almost lost it. She needed Brittany fuck her. ASAP.

Santana made her way to the other side of the bed and crawled on top of Brittany, kissing her passionately as she guided them onto Britt's back.

"You're so sexy, I love you so much." Brittany mumbled into Santana's smile.

"I love you Britt Britt." Santana then slid her tongue into Brittany's mouth and the two of them slowly moved their lips and tongue to their own rhythm.

After a few minutes of battling for dominance, Santana sat up and positioned herself over Brittany's "dick". Brittany teased San by sliding the head of the dildo in between Santana's folds and lightly slapping Santana's clit with it.

"Ooh god, no more teasing please!" Santana whined. Brittany ignored her requests and kept teasing.

"Brittany, please! It fucking hurts." Santana begged.

And with that, Brittany thrusted her hips up and ripped into Santana's drenched pussy. Brittany decided not to move because she knew Santana hadn't been filled like that in a little bit.

"Oh fuck! Shit. Shit!" Santana had tears pricking in her eyes because of the pain, but it felt so damn good.

A few moments passed and Brittany waited for Santana to give the okay. But she never got it. Instead Santana started grinding on the dildo making it move inside her. Building a rhythm on Brittany's clit. Both girls moaned at the feeling. A few minutes passed and the girls couldn't take it anymore. Santana started to bounce on Brittany's dick. Letting it out almost completely before slamming herself on it again and again and again.

"Oh god! That feels so good!" She kept bouncing and Brittany started meeting her halfway connecting their thrusts. Moans and slapping sounds filled the room, motivating each girl to keep going.

Brittany started pounding into Santana mercilessly and Santana was wildly bucking her hips into Brittany's.

"Baby I'm so close!" Santana was making her way to the edge.

Brittany moved her hand from Santana's waist and started rubbing San's clit hard and rapid. Santana kept bucking her hips with her eyes closed, focused on falling over the edge.

"Oh Britt! Oh fuck! Oh god! Oh god! I'm gonna cum! Oh FUCK! BRITTTAAAANNNYYYYY!" Santana screamed as she crashed over the edge. Leaning forward and putting her her hands on Brittany's chest, grabbing at her tits. Brittany kept slamming into Santana prolonging her orgasm. Santana was still frozen over Brittany. Every muscle in her body strained, and her face went red. She stayed in that position for a few seconds until her gasp was the only sound to fill the room and a cry after each wave washed over her as she rode out her orgasm. Grinding on the dildo and Brittany slowly swiping her thumb along San's clit.

When Santana's walls stopped clenching, she completely collapsed on Brittany. Brittany pulled out of Santana and and stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head.

"Jesus Christ! Married sex is SO much better than engaged sex!" Santana was ecstatic. She couldn't keep the megawatt smile from her face.

"That was amazing baby. You rode me like a champ." Brittany complimented her wife.

"Sooo.. Can I wear it now..?" Santana asked with a quirk of her eyebrow.

Before Brittany answered, she took off the strap on and positioned them in a spooning position, Santana being the little soon.

"Of course baby, but just after this.." Brittany smiled through her sentence. Brittany lightly trailed her fingers along Santana's side and cupped her breast and lightly started to massage it. Every so often she's gently pinch San's nipple causing Santana to sigh and arch into Brittany's touch. While Brittany spread Santana's legs open with her feet, she brought her other hand down in between their bodies and grabbed Santana's hip and grinded into her ass from behind.

All Santana could do was sigh and moving her body into Brittany's touch. Before she could tell Brittany to touch her Brittany moved her hand from Santana's hip and dragged a finger through her heat. From her entrance to the top. When her finger brushed over Santana's clit both girls couldn't help but shudder at the feeling.

Santana already felt close after 30 seconds of Brittany slowly curling Santana's clit. She just kept moving her hips with Brittany's rhythm.

"Britt-" Santana was cut off by two of Brittany's digits quickly entering her.

"Oh Jesus." Santana moved her hips a bit faster and Brittany did the same, they grinded and Britt's fingers kept working their magic.

"Santana..baby..do you like it when I fuck you like this?..." Brittany whispered into Santana's ear as she massaged Santana's breast and kept thrusting her fingers in and out of her.

Santana just let out a moan. Brittany adjusted them so Santana was basically laying on her back on top of Brittany.

"Britt baby, I'm gonna come.." Santana sighed.

"C'mon babe, come for me. Just let go." Brittany whispered into Santana's ear.

As Brittany finished her sentence Santana's body arched over Brittany's and all that was heard was guttural moan that filled the room. She rode out her orgasm with several cries and Brittany whispered sweet nothings into her ear.

When Santana's orgasm finished she fell back completely on Brittany who was lightly stroking Santana's abs with her fingertips.

"Oh Jesus, you're so good at that." Santana sighed and panted trying to catch her breath.

"I do what I can." Brittany just couldn't keep the sly smile off her face.

"Yup! Okay my turn!" Santana was ready to go right away. She never needed a break when it came to sex, she could go all night.

Santana grabbed the strap on and slipped it on herself. While she was adjusting the straps, she heard slight whimpers coming from her wife.

"Babe are y-" she stopped mid sentence as she turned around to find Brittany stroking her clit with her middle finger.

"You look so sexy, I couldn't help it." Brittany whined and slowed her pace.

Santana crawled over to Brittany and grabbed both of her hands, and pinned them above her head.

"Who do you think you are? Touching yourself when I'm right here. I thought you've learned that this pussy (she cups Brittany's sex) is mine."

Brittany bucks her hips up so her clit hits the dildo. And Santana bucks her hips back down forcefully, pushing Brittany's hips to the mattress.

"You're such a bad girl tonight. I guess I have to teach you a lesson." Santana growled into Brittany's ear and with that she captured Brittany's lips in a bruising kiss and pulled back only to hear Brittany whisper

"Punish me."

Santana kicked Brittany's legs open and instantly thrusted into Brittany with the strap on with no restraint. Santana just ripped into Brittany not caring if she needed to adjust to being so full. She just went straight to work thrusting in and out of Brittany at a frantic pace

"Oh God! You F-f-fucking stretch me s-s-sooo good! God fuck! Don't fucking stop!" Brittany screamed into the air.

Brittany knew she wasn't going to last long because of watching Santana's faces when she came... Twice.

Santana could tell Brittany wasn't going to last long either because of the sounds she was making. So she brought her left hand down and started furiously rubbing Brittany's clit. Who let out an extremely loud moan of pleasure.

Brittany wrapped her legs around Santana urging her to go deeper and Santana attached her mouth to Brittany's and sucked on her tongue. Brittany couldn't take all the pleasure and her orgasm ripped from her body. She screamed into Santana's mouth and Santana kept her fast pace into Brittany and just as fast on her clit. Brittany's legs let go around Santana's hips and were shaking uncontrollably. Brittany came long and hard. Every vein in her body was bulging through her skin and the both of them were coated in a sheen of sweat.

While Brittany was trying to ride out her orgasm, Santana couldn't help but come at the sight of Brittany coming undone. It wasn't as earth shattering as Brittany's but she loved every moment of it. The girls rode out their orgasm for several moments until they both fell limp and collapsed into a mess of entangled limbs.

After a few minutes of pants and loving caresses Brittany broke the silence.

"God, I think that was the best sex I've ever had! I love you so much." Brittany put her arms around Santana who slid the strap on out of Brittany and undid it to throw it off the bed. Santana nestled into Brittany's neck and kissed right below her ear.

"I love you too Brittany. So so much." Santana whispered into Brittany's ear.

"Can we go again in a little bit. I just wanna lay here with you for while." Brittany asked.

"Is that even a question? Yes please let's go again in a bit!"

"Sweet, I can't wait to make love to you for the rest of my life." Brittany looked down to Santana to kiss her gently.

"Me too baby." Santana concluded their conversation by peppering kisses to Brittany's lips as the two of them laid there, enjoying what they had together, forever.

AN: I want to thank all of you for reading this fic! It means a lot! I'll absolutely be writing more as time goes by! Thank you for the reviews and please tell me what you think of the last chapter! Brittana is everything and nothing hurts! :') I might post a chapter or two more if there was something you guys wanted to see that I never got a chance to write. So leave a comment or something! Thank you! :*


End file.
